New Life
by sarah-finn
Summary: What happens when a friend from Aang's school follows him out of a secret cave dance party? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

New Life

Ch. 1

The Headband

_On Ji_

We were all dancing and having the best time we have had probably in our whole lives

I saw Kuzon panic when the headmaster walked into his 'secret cave dance party'

"GET HIM! THE ONE WITH THE HEADBAND!" he barked.

I tied my headband around my head around with some other people who mimicked Kuzon. I made sure they saw I wasn't actually him as they looked confused and panicked. It was kind of funny by the time everyone in the room did it just to save one person.

I then noticed Kuzon running through these corridors with his family or friends or something.

I wanted to see where he was going so I followed quickly after him. They ran into what looked like a dead end but they kept running and I heard the sound of big rocks running into each other. I turned around tentatively and saw a wall that wasn't there previously.

Could it be?

"Uhm, what was that?" I heard a young woman say, probably the same one Kuzon was dancing with,

Four frightened faces quickly glanced at each other and I whispered ever so quietly," whats gonna happen to me?"

The other girl, pretty tine with very odd colored eyes looking in a different direction said, " you are coming with us I supose"

That got her some looks of shock.

Then I saw Kuzon hold out a hand and say, just follow me and I will explain later.

Running for what seemed like my life to just come out of the cave. "was all of that running really necessary?"

Apparently it was since the small girl said "there coming!" as if on queue.

"here climb up on the tail and sit in the saddle" said the older boy motioning to me quickly

"yip yip!" I heard Kuzon's voice say from a little ways ahead of my. Maybe on a head?

Then it beat its tail and I saw the island quickly shrink and the clouds grow and I realized we were flying, and got some airsikness…

"WHAT IN AGNI'S NAME IS THIS THING!"

"a flying bison!" they seemed to say sarcastically.

Frankly, I thought it was a dream until we landed and I fell pretty hard off this flying bi sing.

I wasn't sure what to say or do when they were huddled a little bit away from me speaking in urgent, hushed whispers.

Now who wouldn't be nervous in a situation like this? But running, as I found out was just dumb. Since I got encased in rock a bit too tight for my liking.

"What do you know!" I heard a very forceful voice say. I recognized the girl from the girl Kuzon was dancing with back at the cave.

"W-w-ell I was inches away from the wall when this chick over there-" I pointed my head in the direction of the little girl with strange eyes,"put a wall of stone between the tunnel and opening where the party was being held."

"she hasn't picked up on this yet…are you sure this was a school for regular kids?" I heard the boy say sarcastically.

"HELLOOO! I AM RIGHT HERE. And I guessed she was earth bending but Im not sure why which Is what I would like to know."

Kuzon spoke first, "On Ji, my name isn't Kuzon, its Aang and this is Toph, Katara, and Sokka."

"wait, but why-" I started to say.

"I am an air bender and also the Avatar. " my eyes widened so much im surprised they didn't fall out "Toph is an earthbender and my earth bending teacher. Katara is my water bending teacher and master healer. And this is Sokka, the Idea Guy with the boomerang." Sokka's eyes widened and started to protest before Ku- I mean Aang finished "this is Appa, my flying bison and he weighs ten tons and is fluffy and LOVES apples! And lastly that monkey you helped ,me hide is Momo and he is actually a BatLemur."

Pleading eyes stared at me to understand and probably not to rat them out, well three pairs of eyes with one looking off to the side, one sleeping and one eating random berries off bushes.

"so I am guessing you want me to keep this secret am I right? Because like I said before, Im no tattletale" I replied hoping to lighten the mood.

"AWESOME! So now you are officially apart of TEAM AVATAR!" Aang said oh so dramatically.

"uhh, first can I get out of this!"

Aang did a quick flick of his wrist and I got out just a bit dusty.

Sokka then tried to convince him to be named The BoomerAANGs and by then Katara whisked me away to explain some things to me. Mostly things like where I sleep and when we eat and things like that.

Then I heard of the "invasion" they called it.

It scared me to think this little army of two hundred men or so will go up against the fire nation. And not just the army, the specially trained warrior-guards who protect the Fire Lord himself.

"so am I ever going to be able to go back. I don't want my family worrying about me." I said nervous of my fate with the avatar coming up.

"yea, On JI, about that, we are on a very tight schedule with the invasion I told you about." Katara replied, yet speking to me as if I was her child.

"well can you drop me off after the invasion?

"Yea…actually after the invasion, there is a comet, maybe you have heard of it, called Sozins Comet."

"it's the comet that Fire Lord Sozin used to begin the war"

"yes, yes it is, well it is coming back this year and Aang has to stop Fire Lord Ozai from destroying the world with its power"

"so am I EVER getting to go back home!" I was starting to get angry now at the fact I might not get to see my family, friends or boyfriend ever again.

"once Aang defeats the Fire Lord then yea! Bur we will all bond and be best of friends by the time the comet and its power leaves!"

"ok." Katara seems to speak with too much enthusiasm. "can I go lay down now?"

"of course you can" Katara said with a friendly pat on the back.

Ok, this is just weird.

That night my dreams were filled with a feeling of aprehension as we traveled on Appa. But by the end of the dream we all started laughing like we have known each other for years while we were all floating on clouds of the fluffiest sorts.

Hmm, peculiar dreams I thought as I woke up for the first time with my new companions at my side.

**A/N: i hope you liked my story! Comment how you feel, good or bad thanks! i will upload in a few days fur sure ;D  
**


	2. The Painted Ladies

New Life

Ch. 2

The Painted Ladies

The day started normal, or what I was told was normal for these guys.

Sokka making sarcastic comments and lame jokes we laugh at them just for laughing. Plus his master schedule which is just ridiculous by my terms.

Then there is Aang who kept playing in the muddy river which somehow got all over us…still not understanding this whole peaceful airbender thing hes got going on

Of course there is Toph too. She has this thing about her that you fear, yet want to be best friends. Well it is for me…I did notice a little tension between her and Katara,

Last but not least, Katara. Shes so much like my mother it scares me. Well what I remember of her anyway. But I have been warming up to her and helping her out a lot, or trying too at least. Katara and I have definitely gotten close during these past few days.

Its been emotional, with Katara. My mother used to attract people like moths to a flame. So loving and forgiving and kind. Last I heard of her, she was sent out on a naval mission to the Northern Water Tribe. When I hear of that attack, my heart clenches just imagining what happened to her.

"What can I getcha?" I heard an old voice say snapping out of various flashbacks.

I peered down into a greasy box to see just what this polluted river did to these fish. Double-headed juice-oozing junk that probably tasted as good as it looked.

After some healthy gagging and poking we headed back with the strange man who seemed to live a double life.

"Can you spare some food?" a sad little boy said to us. I just wanted to hug him.

Katara handed him one of our fish, "I wish I could help more" she whispered.

"He will be okay Katara." I said to her.

"It was for his sick family though" she replied obviously discouraged.

At the town the next day it was festive and joyful. Definitely unexpected. Apparently the Painted Lady worked some spirit magic on the town.

But I had a suspicion it wasn't exactly spirit magic…

Late that night I woke up to the sound of rustling hay. I pulled my lids open groggily to see Katara tiptoeing off.

Soon to be followed by a suspicios fire nation kid…

"I had a feeling you were the painted lady"

Katara jumped just about enough to awaken our human earthbending alarm. But not quite, thankfully.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because Aang doesn't look so good with a dress and makeup on. Plus I saw how you were with that kid who asked you for food."

"Ohh…well please don't tell them about this. Or how I got Appa sick wi-" her eyes widened

"YOU MADE APPA SICK!" I whisper-yelled "WHAT IS SOKKA GONNA DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT!"

"well, he wont. I just got a wonderful idea. Would you, On Ji, like to become my assistant?"

"The Painted Ladies? Well I would have to check my schedule but… I would absolutely LOVE to come!" So, Katara and I went off to help those poor sick people. Katara healed while I got them some clean water.

The town was rejoicing yet again. This time there was talk of her assistant. 'The Painted Ladies' they called us.

I was listening to a conversation between Katara and Sokka.

"So why don't the Painted Ladies use some Spirt Magic to get rid of the factory. WHOAOAOAOA WWHOOSH!" Sokka said sarcastically, like a lot of things he seemed to say.

Sokka and Aang continued to discuss what Spirit Magic sounded like. They are kind of odd. All the while you could practically see Katara's gears turning in her mind and at the same time steam coming out of her ears from her brother. Quite amusing

Katara and I were on our jolly way as the Painted Ladies when we hear none other than Aang come up and try to talk to us,

we were running away, trying not to be found out. He was saying a whole bunch of stuff about being the Avatar and spirits he knew.

Finally after Katara and I said things in our 'spirit voice' which just sounded like my grandmother. Aang finally had some sense to knock off our hats.

"Wait a minute. KATARA AND ON JI!"

"Oh, hey Aang…" we muttered in defeat.

Then came the truth. Yes, we were sneaking out at night and helping these people. And even about the Appa thing. That one was a toughie.

But for us fearing the worst wasn't necessary since Aang thought it was amazing we were doing things just like the Avatar did. We even got called 'secret heroes' even.

Then we all knew what we needed to do. Destroy the factory.

It was actually a lot of fun to destroy this place. Every time Katara or Aang ruined a vat of metal or blew up some room in the factory, I could tell that the river was going to be cleaner.

We were running out and the gunk from the drain was dripping down to nothing.

Mission complete.

The not so fun part was listening to Sokka give his speech on how we put the mission in danger and all that. But apparently it wasn't the only thing in danger. Fire nation officials were headed towards the village. They were going to blame them for the factory.

"Im going down to the village and I am going to do whatever I can." Katara said.

"Yes, the painted ladies will help these people." I said. Luckily, we didn't have to do it alone.

"Wait, I am coming with you" Sokka said. Now this is family.

GROUP HUG TIME!

But that didn't stop the soldiers.

It was actually quite clever. Katara and I came running in on the water with Aang underneath ready for air bending attacks. They lit the bombs, then he put it out. Again and again until the fog rolled in. Toph put in some big stomps and Appa did his groaning and to tie it all together, Sokka did some flute music to heighten the suspense.

Katara and I came whooshing in. some scary looks and a strong wind got them jumpy.

The man in charge decided to throw a fire whip at us. That just scared me. It took all of me to believe in Aang to know we weren't going to get hit. It worked because as we could feel the heat of the fire we were pushed into the air

"Leave this village and never come back." KAtara said menacingly enough.

Just as the village was cheering, Doc or Shu or whoever got smart and realized we weren't the painted ladies. I guess this makeup wasn't waterproof.

"SHES A WATERBENDER!"

"YOU WERE TRICKING US!"

"YOU ARENT THE PAINTED LADIES!"

We had to take it all not knowing how to respond. But fortunately, Sokka did.

"They were just helping you! You should be thanking them!"

"Sokka; I shouldn't have imitated the painted lady but you needed help. We didn't want to turn our backs to you guys." Katara said to them.

"Then, now what?" said Doc-Shu.

"Why don't we clean the river?" Said Toph in a mans voice.

"YEA THAT'S GRAEAT!" they all seemed to say.

We started to clean the river. A task that took all day, but was still a lot of fun. Aparently Doc-Shu is also Booshi. I will never understand that guy.

Katara and I went to wash our hands from a long day to be greeted by some fog. And then a lady with red makeup all over her face and shoulders with long black hair surrounding her face and veil.

"Thank you" she said before disappearing just as suddenly as she came.

Just an average day for Team Avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

New Life

Chapter 3

Anticipation

Things have been pretty crazy for us lately. We stayd with a psychotic innkeeper who just happened to be a water bender from the southern tribe like Katara. The psychotic part came in when she tried to get us all to kill each other with bloodbending, the just scary waterbending which bends your blood to control your body. Not a pleasant experience I tell you.

And currently Aang is having a nervous breakdown about the invasion in just a few days.

We woke up to him this morning beating up a tree.

We woke up to him the next morning with him screaming that Sokka couldn't climb, Toph couldn't drink any fluids, Katara's hair was too long and my feet pointed in different directions.

Yeah, Im not sure either…

But the only possible thing to do was to get his growing ball of nerves to roll down. And the only way to do that was some soothing tea! I mean, doesn't everyone know that!

Katara thought some yoga would work but, everyone knows those are just for fun. Then thinking it would be a good idea to do it in a place as hot as fire! Not so smart!

Sokka's was probably the best way to get him to laugh a little since he had on this big ridiculous beard and mustache he insisted on petting every few seconds.

Toph's was supposed to be helpful, but it looked like it just gave Aang some bruises with the rocks pounding on his back. Plus, Aang didn't seem like one for accupuncture.

Then came my plan, the one that will most certainly work the best!

My tea brewed up perfectly and just one sip proved its perfectness.

Time for Operation: Aang De-Stressify On Ji edition!

"Aang! Coe here for a bit! I havce something for you!" I yelled out

"Coming…" he said sounding less than enthusiastic.

" I made you some tea to help you feel better about the invasion."

"Oh, well thanks On Ji, I apreciate it."

"Aang, what am I supposed to do during the invasion?" I asked Aang tentatively.

"oh, well uhhm I was actually hoping that you will help command with Sokka and Hakoda."

"REALLY AANG! Oh spirits I never would have thought that I could help with that sort of thing!" I replied excitedly.

"Yea I thought that you could be a big help if Sokka or Hakoda need to go help me or Katara or anything, you could be a back-up"

"I feel so honored Aang." Yes!

"Im glad. Hey this tea is really good! It just relaxes me so much…I feel like…sleeeeping…." he repkied dozily.

"Plus you wont have any nightmares! Here lets take you to this special fluffy bed to help ou sleep." I said "You guys have it ready right!"

"You got it. Bring him over!" I heard Sokka yell.

We set him down and you could see him smile in his long needed sleep.

He needed it, as did we all for the invasion. Tomorrow.

_**Hello! thank you for reading. I hope you like it and yes i know i am a pretty bad author...but if you do happen to like this (or not) just drop me a review. and for those of you who like this, sorry this one is short, the next one is going to be a good one for sure! oh yes, i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER and I never will and never have. So please dont sue me! Fave+review!**_

_**-the author  
**_


End file.
